


Elena Gilbert/Rebekah: Ass Worship

by ErenTitanYeager



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Day 2, Dirty Talk, F/F, Kinks, Kinktober 2018, LGBTQ+ characters, Swearing, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Elena and Rebekah have been dating for two years. Rebekah loves Elena's perky ass and she wants to prove that to Elena.





	Elena Gilbert/Rebekah: Ass Worship

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. This is my first time doing a prompt for Kinktober. And the prompt is Day 2: Ass Worship. And if any of y'all notice any mistakes please let me know. I'm kinda drunk while writing this. This fic is very smutty. Now on with the story.

Elena moaned low and deep in her throat as she was on all fours with her girlfriend Rebekah sitting behind her with her hands on her ass and she was kissing and licking all over Elena's ass and Rebekah moaned as well. Rebekah massaged Elena's ass cheeks too and Elena moaned even louder. 'Fuck, this feels so damn good. Rebekah knows exactly what she's doing back there.,' Elena had thought to herself as she gripped the silk bed sheets that lay beneath on her and Rebekah's queen sized bed.

Rebekah smirked to herself as she continued to worship Elena's beautiful and perky ass. She squeezed and fondled the ass cheeks that she had her hands on and she just couldn't get enough of it. Ever since Rebekah had first seen Elena fully naked and saw her ass, she knew that she had to prove to Elena how much she loves her ass. The two vampire women had been dating for a year before Rebekah had got Elena to try the kinky side of sex and they both rather enjoyed it quite a bit. 'I love Elena and I love having sex with her and making her cum before I do. And I really do her ass.,' Rebekah had thought to herself.

"Damn, Elena. I fucking love your ass. It's fucking gorgeous and I can't wait to have my way with it.," Rebekah moaned as she kissed all over Elena's ass and Elena shivered as she enjoyed the sensations that the feel of Rebekah's lips and hands on her ass. 'I love Elena so much. I'd do anything for her.,' Rebekah had thought to herself.

Elena was really enjoying what Rebekah was doing with her ass. And when one of Rebekah's hands had moved over to her currently dripping wet folds and she started to softly rub at Elena's aching clit, she pushed her ass back towards Rebekah to get more friction on her clit, but her blonde girlfriend moved her right hand away from Elena's pussy and she smirked as Elena pouted slightly.

"Don't worry, love, I'll let you cum soon enough, I always do.," Rebekah told her and Elena nodded head. And then Rebekah went back rubbing and squeezing her ass cheeks. That's when an idea had popped up into Rebekah's mind and with a smirk, she leaned forward and she dragged her tongue from the bottom of Elena's pussy to all the way up to her ass hole and Elena gasped loudly and moaned lowly. And with that, Rebekah focused on eating out both Elena's pussy and ass she fondled her ass cheeks. 'I love how Elena's pussy and ass tastes. She tastes fucking fantastic.,' Rebekah had thought to herself.

"Ohhhh, fuck Rebekah. That feels so fucking amazing. I love how your tongue feels in my pussy and ass. Shit, Rebekah, I'm close to cumming. Please make me cum, baby.," Elena moaned as Rebekah continued to eat out both her pussy and ass and fondle and squeeze her ass cheeks. 'I just love how much Rebekah loves my ass.,' Elena had thought to herself.

"Do want me to make you cum, love? I'll make you cum.," Rebekah said and she then slid three fingers from her right hand all the way up to the second knuckle deep into Elena's pussy because of how wet and turned on that Elena already was and Elena had nearly screamed out her pleasure. Rebekah felt Elena's inner walls around her three fingers as she started thrust them in and out of Elena as she continued to play with her ass cheeks with her other hand. And then she used her mouth and tongue to pleasure Elena's ass. 'I can't get enough of how Elena's pussy feels around my fingers.,' Rebekah had thought to herself.

Elena knew that it wouldn't be too much longer until she would be cumming and she wasn't wrong because about ten or so minutes later, she came the hardest that she has ever cum in her entire life. Rebekah continued to fuck Elena through her intense orgasm. And when Rebekah was sure that Elena was finished, she pulled her fingers out of Elena's pussy and she had pulled her mouth and tongue away from ass. Elena then rolled onto her left side and Rebekah then joined her by laying in her girlfriend's arms. The two women then soon fell asleep to each other's soft breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> AN 2: And that's the end of this fic. This is my first time writing Kinktober prompts and I'll try to write two fics for each day. I might even combine some prompts. If y'all have any ideas, please feel free to let me know. I'll try to post my fics daily. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
